lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Reagan Mage
~ Reagan ~ ~ Information ~ Descriptions Physical Description Reagan stands at a height of 5'5". She has long chocolate brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. She speaks with an English accent and has fair skin. She has a unique sense of style and is very fit, from dancing and a love of fruit. She has a few scars, and light freckles dotting her cheeks. Personality Description Reagan is very social and loves to talk. She is all for partying, and has a unique background. She is very defensive, yet passive. She acts tough but would never really hurt anyone. She sometimes talks to herself and often underestimates herself. ~ Backstory Reagan grew up with her mother, and only her mother. She lived on the outskirts of London unt - we're getting ahead of ourselves. She grew up in Limerick, Ireland. She was a young, happy girl, around 4, until her father and older brother came. They were bad people, in bad business. Her mother moved her immediately. Reagan has few memories of Ireland, but you can detect some of the accent in her voice. She met Rose when she moved, and they were best friends. However, Cole moved in after two years {Age: 7}. Reagan was teased by Cole but ultimately ignored him. But her mom grew tired and busy, and had no time to take care of her. Cole had to drive her places, look after her. One day they got into a fight when she was 9. She was cooling down on top of the balcony rails, and Cole came out from behind her. He pushed her and she grabbed the ledge. Cole tried to help her up but slipped. She fell down into her mother's garden. She had to go to the hospital, and her mom kicked Cole out. When she was 15, Cole came back. He came back for revenge, but ended up in jail. She was moved to LAHS, and is now where she is today. ~ Quirks Reagan still bites her nails when anxious or nervous, which is why she never has long nails. She is always tapping her feet, and has a 'nervous energy' about her. Reagan always carried around food, Tic Tacs, Ice Breakers.. something is always in her pocket. ~ Words Reagan's Favorite Words... 1) Guffaw - Laugh 2) Lollygagging - Delay, dawdle 3) Kerfluffle - Commotion, fuss 4) Aquiver - Trembling 5) Nefarious - Evil 6) Limerence - The state of being infatuated with another 7) Ethereal - Not of this world 8) Petrichor - The pleasant smell after rain 9) Inciting Incident - An event changing a person's life 10) Solitude - Seclusion, Isolation ~ Favorites Food Chocolate chip Muffins, Strawberries, Bananas, Pancakes Book The Thousandth Floor Movie San Andreas Balto Pacific Rim Marley and Me {coooff notice a pattern?} Flowers Daffodils, Tulips, Poppies Past Time Hanging out with friends Drama Scent Vanilla or Rain ~ Theme Song N/A ~ Fears 1) Monophobia ~ Fear of being alone 2) Atelophobia ~ Fear of not being good enough 3) Nyctophobia ~ Fear of the dark 4) Orthopterophobia ~ Fear of crickets 5) Astraphobia ~ Fear of thunder and lightning Trust ~ Reagan ~ ~ Information ~ Death At the frail old age of 89 I had become obsessed with pottery. No real reason, I just loved it. I could mold any bowl or vase I wanted - and why yes, I was the pretentious person to say vase like vah-zeh. I was lonely and made myself an army of animals and tiny people to keep me company. Because everything I knew and loved was dead. See this obsession had gotten out of hand. I had pottery in my china cabinet, on my nightstand, on the bathroom counters! I knew it was time to clean up. Despite everything in my head screaming in terror, I threw away half of my pottery. Time to rearrange the other 70 pieces. I decided to put them on my bookshelf. Who needs to read?! So I worked my way down the shelf, starting from standing on the ledge to reach the top shelf, to placing a tiny vase on the bottom. I stood and looked up at the bookshelf, not realizing my mistake until it was too late. BAM! My favorite vase, the prize of my collection fell on my head. I would have wept over the vase if not for the fact I was bleeding profusely. However I did cry. I light-headedly and heavy-heartedly swept the broken pieces of the vase into my hands. I cried, ignoring the blood that ran into my eyes as I held the vase as black as my old soul. And then everything went black as I died. Basic Images Images-0.jpg|''Reagan, Age 10'' Tween josie.jpg|''Reagan, Age 15 '' 5aec4c2a45cc8020ae62b042c19e9265 pretty-girl-with-brown-hair-brown-haired-girl-with-blue-eyes-clipart 410-518.jpeg|''Reagan's Face{Now}'' Nice-apartments-12.jpg|''Reagan's Apartment'' E4a4a5c919cf151b00da5f6f770b40a2.jpg|''Reagan's Car'' ~ Category:Characters